Zarra Tarien of the Hostar Arda Shee
by Patchwork Knightess
Summary: What happens If a fay were to end up in the world of Young Justice? Come see as Zarra gets her fist glimpse at the Human world from a bad angle.


I don't Own anything of Young Justice. So HA! I only Own Zarra! ^w^

YOUNG JUSTICE

Waking up in a strange place is bad. Being in prison sucks. Waking up on a stange moving thing heading for a prison just plain SUCKS!

So today? Sucks SOO badly! I wake up, my wings bound to my body and hands in cuffs. You see I'm a fairy. Not one of those ones that are the size of a mouse. No, Human size.  
I was sent out to see how the world had faired in the last couple hundred years. We had information streaming in through passing fay foak, but my people needed a look through our own eyes.  
So they chose me. I had just gone through the adult trial and was officialy a adult Fay, But I was one of the few who wanted to see what was beyond the village walls, beyond our forests. So they sent me out into the world with a couple of books on the humans lanugages, Out into the world of Humans.

Once I reached the city I went to look for some Fay foak only to be spotted by a human adult. As I flew to avoid capture, I guess I flew into a couple of things, and blew up a couple of things without meaning to. I was hit by some darts and I fell out of the sky.

Now I'm here, there are a set of human twins to the side of me, a man across from me and a man in a chamber suit in the back under some type of light. The man in the chamber suit's skin is not the right colour at all. He should see the shaman soon for that. The man across from me leans over to the male twin and talks about the twins sister. At least I think thats what he is talking about. I only know a few words of the gibberish they call a language. There is a man in a funny outfit at the front who I ask in my limited enghish "Where are?" The man snears and says one word "Bellrez." Before we are shoved out of the moving thing onto a hard surface. One of the men dressed in the funny outfit touches my wing and I turn around to the human _"Do not touch what you do not have human!"_ I hiss at him in Elvin. Where I come from touching someone's wings is a act of friendship or trust. Not of violence.

All of a suddent a woman on a high ledge starts talking as she pulls out something, It looks like a little black box, but as soon as she pushes the little boxes button I feel a shock run through my body, my wings twitch in pain as I yell at the woman in elvish "_That hurt you witch! May your wings rot off your body!"_ The man who touched my wings from before looks at me funny for a moment before the men are seperated from myself and the human female twin. We are ushered into a tunnel away from the men, I look over to the human twin and point to myself "Zarra" she points to herself and says "TUppence Terror" I nod and before long we are put into diffrent cells. I am shoved into a cell with two nests and a funny thing that looked like a chair with a hole in it. None else was in the cell, _"I guess I don't have to share my nest with anyone at least."_ I mumble to myself as I grab the blanket from the top nest and arranging it to where I could sleep. Right before I could fall asleep I hear the clank of the door and a woman comes in and unbinds my hands. I stand up and stretch out. I notice a funny orange cloth on the floor. I think they ment for me to wear it. I rip two holes into the back of the funny garment and unbind my wings. I put them though the garment and flutter them. I turn towards my new nest and fall into it. I soon slept like I was back in the village.

I wake up only minutes later to a loud buzzing noise that made me place my hands over my ears. The buzzing soons stops and the door opens. I see the human's exiting their cells and into a yard. I slump out of my nest and follow them, getting hushed whispers as I passed by. Once we were out in the yard I tried to fly, to no avail, it seemed the collararound my neck made it so my wings would not lift me. _"Come on you stupid wings, Fly!"_ I mutter to myself as I flutter my wings faster and faster. I give up after a couple of minutes seeing that I would not be able to fly. I make my way over to a bright ray of sun and lie down into it, absorbing the energy. I spred out my wings onto the cold floor to get as much energy as I could. You see My type of fay lives off of the suns rays. One of the only types of Fay that do, My tribe and I are Nature Fays, Collecting the suns rays and making them into energy like the plants do. Others survive by the energy around them or in the soil. I am lucky to have a place to gather my energy.  
All of a sudden my sun was being blocked by a shadow, I sit up quickly only to see it was Tuppence Terror. I quickly got to my feet and gave the greeting gesture, Open hands, palms up, before bringing them into me. My tribes greeting. She looked at me before repeating the gesture. I smile and say _"__**Greeting Tuppence Terror, may the Nature be plentiful to you and your family" **_In one of the old lanuages, Greek, is what the Humans called it. She smiles understanding what I said before replying _**"Same to you. What exacly were you doing?"**_ I motion to the sun and reply _**"I was what you would call 'eating'"**_ She nods at me, a moment later a woman with blue skin walks up to Tuppence before asking a question motioning to me. Tuppence replys motioning to the sun, and then to my wings. The woman nods before asking Tuppencea quesion. Tuppence then turns to me _**"Do you have any special powers, Other than your wings?" **_I nod _**"I can control plants, heal, and I can also use fay magic, But not with this collar on." **_She nods and turns to the woman repeating what I had said to her. The blue woman nods before gesturing for us to follow her. I nod and follow her to a place where we could see the males through walls made of light.

I touch the wall of light only to find it hard like ice. I look through the wall of light and see Tuppence's twin getting into a fight with some of the older males, right before the Cora stops the fight. The Cora turns to the womans side before looking to me. I make the sign of respect to him. Wings held high, palms open and facing him, head bowed. _**"What are you doing Zarra?"**_ Tuppence asks me. I turn to her _**"A sign of respect to the Cora."**_ . The blue skinned woman approches the wall of light listening to the Cora and the other Males on that side. I start to hum a song of my people. Before long I'm singing softly to myself in elvish. Tuppence comes over tapping me on my shoulder breaking me out of my trance. _**" Would you like help with your English?"**_ She asks me. I nod and answer "Yes" in English. For the rest of the time spent outside I am learing new words, and remembering everything taught to me. Another gift of the Fay. We remember everything we learn, But I never got to finish my english book, so I had a limited knowlage of the language. It turns out the wall of light is called glass. The moment the lesson is over the buzzer sounds again making me cover my ears and cringe. I make my way back to my cell and I curl up into my nest.

When I wake there is a new uniform on the floor for me, Wing slips already cut in the back. I take off the old uniform and put on the new one. This one feels nice and warm, like a summer day in the village. The cell door opens for the humans breakfast. I follow Tuppence and then woman I now know to be Killer Frost, to a table to sit down. " Sit with you, I may?" I ask Frost and Tuppence. They nod, and as I sit down Frost notices my lack of food. " What, You don't eat little fairy?" I shake my head "No need, I have 'eaten' enough to last at least a 'week' in your terms" I say to her as she eats the things on her plate.

I spred out my wings only to find the light in here not as good as the suns rays, It tastes artificial. I put my wings into a relaxed possition as Frosts looks over to me "So, you like the new threads?" I cock my head to the side and say " If you are meaning garments, yes I am, warmer, like a day in my village in the summer." She nods and gets back to eating. Once they are done we start to head back to our cells. Suddenly a alarm went off and some of the walls start to come down. _"THE WALLS ARE COMING DOWN!"_ I scream out as my wings start to flutter franticly trying to take to the air, suddenly I am flying. "Finally FREE!" I yell with joy as I fly in loops in the air flying towards the sky only to hit and fall down a couple of feet. I shake myself and fly down to where frost is. "Not free, Dome."I say as I land on my feet a couple of meters away from her, ears drooping alond with my wings. I follow her and Tuppence to a laundry room where one of the filthy human guards was. Frost pushed her down and I snear at the human guard in hatred. They were the ones who locked me up in here. They were the ones who took away my wings, my powers, my CORE! Only my fellow prisoners were good, My fangs protrude as I hiss at the guard. She begs for her life saying she had a family. Killer frost lifts her arm with a ball of ice on it with spikes. I smile at her with frenzy flowing through my blood. Frost makes to punch the woman right before I hear a scream of "NOOO!" The ball of ice shatters and I look to Tuppence with her arms out and a look of worry on her face. Frost turns to her.

"Looks like Terror has some trick up her sleaves" Frost says as I break the collar around my neck. Tuppence threw Killer Frost with her telepathy as I dodged and called apon the roots in the ground to bind her. I held the roots steady as Killer Frost freezes Tuppence solid. _"Traitor"_ I say as I spat acid at the foot of the ice. It burned through the cement until it reached the earth. I heard Frost freeze something, so I turn around to see her freezing a wall and the bigger woman hammering on it until it cracked. I flew above them, spitting periodicly at the wall. Suddenly the wall breaks and Tuppence's brother 'Bobby' Came through the wall. "Oh look the brother. Care to share Tuppy's fate?" Frost said while motioning to the frozen twin. Bobby gasps and charges at the stronger woman. They start to fight as Frost tries to freeze Bobby. "Get out of the way!" She growls at the other woman. "Fine!" she says with a snarl "I'll Ice you both!" she fires her ice at the two only to have Bobby use the other woman as a human shield, He then throws the woman at Frost, knocking the two of them out. He turns to me, I yeild. He is more of a warrior than I. Another man pops out of the hole in the wall exclaiming "Dude! What were you thinking?" Bobby stops and looks towards his frozen twin. "Oh, ah dude I'm sorry. And she was such the total babe too." He says walking over to Bobby. Bobby makes to punch the ice as the other man stops him. "Dude stop! You'll shatter her!" Bobby backs off and bows his head "assuming she is still alive in there at all." the blue man says.

All of a sudden the ice starts to crack, I put my body behind the blue mans and look over his shoulder as the ice shatters and the traitor falls out. Bobby kneels down in front of her. "Are you..." "It's pretty cold where I come from, I'll be al-" the traitor starts to say before her brother kisses her. " Dude! Thats your Sister!" The man infront of me exclaims in disgust. Slowly Tuppences body shifts into that of a younger girl with green skin and red hair that would rival my own. "Wha- Wait! Is she.. and are you... Oh dad's going to kill me." he says as he brings is left hand up and onto his face. I pat him on the back and give hima simpathetic look. He turns to me and says "Icicle Junior. Who are you?" I give him the gesture of respect and say "Zarra, Tarien of the Hostar Arda Shee." He looks at me before saying "I got the name but what was the last part?" I let out a slight giggle. "In your lanuage it means Princess of the Tribe Earth Fairy." He nods before he heads towards the males ward. I follow him as he makes his way over to his Father, the one I had assumed the Cora. Isicle Jr introduced us and I made the gesture of respect again before Icicle Jr asked. "What are you doing?" I get out of the pose and look to him. "In my Hostar or tribe Arda Shee, that is showing respect for the Cora or leader and anyone directly related to him. I was Paying respects to your Atar, or father, In my languade you would be the Taren or Prince. My Atar is the Cora of my tribe making me the Tarien or princess of my Hostar." I turn back to Isicle Sr "Sorry Ten'lee nuquerna." I bowed and quickly flew off into the Womans ward to see if frost was awake yet. As I arrived she was and she was very angry freezing anything in site. "Calm down Ai er, freezing things will do you no good now. Now is a time for planning." I say as the guards start to suround us, putting new collars on us, and escorting us back to our cells which we now shared. I looked at our nests before asking "Would you mind if I make a nest?" she looked at me for a moment before nodding. I grinned and made my nest out of the blankets and pillows. I snuggle into it and fall alseep.

"Zarra, wake up!" I hear frost say as she shakes my shoulders in an attempt to wake me from my slumber. "Go away Pinquelek." I say as I snuggle into my nest further. "Pin-what?" she says as she pulls me out of my nest and onto the cold hard floor "PINQUELEK! Never do that to a Tarien!" I yell as my fangs protrude giving me a slight slisp. I make sure my wings are not bent before ruffling them. "You have an appointment with the good doctor, Now get moving." Frost says as she points towards a guard. I growl at her as I leave. "Unless you become a Tarien or the Cora, You will have to watch your back from now on.." I say as I leave the cell with my wings held high. A show of what I have and she dosen't. I follow the gaurd to a room I have not seen before. She opens the door and shoves me into it. I hiss at her as the door closes.

I turn around to see the man from the very begining. "Hello Zarra, I am Doctor Strange. Please sit down." He motions towards a seat made to made sure my wings were not damaged. I sit down letting my wings go into a relaxed position. "So tell me, Why are you here?" The Doctor asks. I answer not fully enderstanding the question. "I am here because your goverment put me here." He shakes his head "I mean why did they put you in here?" I nod. "Because I am diffrent to them. They do not understand me nor I them. I knew a lot had changed in the hundreds of years since my race cut contact but I did not think so much had happened. My people sent me out since my passage to adulthood had been achieved, and since I am their Tarien it was a responsibility to my Hostar, I could not refuse." The doctor nods as he writes something down.  
" Now these words, 'Tarien' and 'Hostar' what do they mean in your language?" He asks eyeing me "Tarien means Princess, and Hostar means tribe. My father is the Atar or father is the Cora or leader in your toungue." he nods before writing some more things down. "So, we have roalty in our midst." I tilt my head "Would you and Icicle senior be the Cora's of this Hostar?" I ask as he nods "In a way, Isicle Senior and I would be comsidered the Cora of the Hostar." I stand up and give him the sign of respect.

"Zarra what was that movement you did just now?" I sit down onto the chair and say "I Respected to Cora." Like it's the most obvious thing in the world. He scribbles something else down while mumbling "Interesting." He looks back up at me "What does your Hostar dictare you to do when your Cora aks you to do something?" He asks looking at me curiosly "The Cora's word is absolute unless Nulified by one or more of the other Cora's. But for the Tarien or Taren, They may choose to oppose the Cora." He jots more notes down onto his pad of paper before saying "Well, thank you for the enlightening look into your Hostar. You may leave." I nod as I stand up and walk out the door. "Very enlightening indeed." are the last words I head before the door slams shut.


End file.
